Rabbit
'''Rabbits '''are small animals commonly found in Grasslands and Savannas. They provide a steady source of food by dropping morsels when killed. Rabbits are passive creatures and will run towards their holes when Wilson gets too close. They are considered innocent creatures and killing them adds to Wilson’s naughtiness level, which can cause Krampus to appear. Rabbits take one blast from the Ice Staff to be frozen. Rabbit Holes All rabbits are linked to a nearby rabbit hole. Rabbits run back to their holes at dusk, or when they are frightened. When a rabbit is captured or killed it will respawn in its hole after a short delay. A rabbit hole can be dug up with a shovel to force the rabbit out; however this will destroy the hole preventing future rabbits from spawning there. If a rabbit is caught outside it's hole after dark for any reason it will fall asleep. Hunting The most efficient way to kill a rabbit (as it requires no additional resources beyond a weapon or simple tool) is to wait until the creature is a reasonable distance from its hole and then approach from the opposite side. This will cause the rabbit to run towards Wilson when it tries to escape into its hole, almost guaranteeing a morsel. The downside to this method is that other rabbits in the vicinity will run to their own holes when their friend is killed. Another option is to build rabbit traps. Traps are relatively cheap to build (2 Twigs and 6 Grass), can be built without having a science machine, and can catch rabbits even when off screen. Traps can be baited with carrots to lure in a rabbit but this is generally considered to be a waste of food as the trap can be placed directly on top of the rabbit hole to catch one without the need for bait. Rabbits caught in traps become an inventory item. While they do not stack, they also do not die or go bad (like perishable foods) and thus can be safely stored for long periods of time (allowing them to be kept as food in winter). To murder a rabbit in inventory, simply right-click and it will become a morsel. Beardlings When Wilson’s Sanity drops below 80 all rabbits will turn into Beardlings. Beardlings behave just like normal rabbits but are covered with black Beard Hair, which occasionally drops when they are killed. Killing Beardlings is the only way to get Beard Hair when playing as a character other than Wilson. Unlike normal rabbits, Beardlings will also drop Monster Meat and Nightmare Fuel, but not Morsels. All rabbits, including those already captured in Wilson’s inventory, backpack, or chests will become Beardlings when Insane. Known Bugs *Sometimes when a rabbit is caught in a trap Wilson will pick it up and retrieve only the trap with no rabbit in it, even though the trap was wiggling like it was full before. *Rabbits in inventory and chests sometimes ‘escape’ and disappear for no apparent reason. Trivia *The animal's original name was "Jackalope". A jackalope is a joke-mythical creature invented by taxidermists which consists of an ordinary rabbit or hare with small antlers growing out of its head. *Upon examining a rabbit in the inventory Wilson asks, "Do you like science?" As a reference to the use of animals in experiments. *The rabbit can also be dropped on the ground and it will be asleep if it is night (needs confirmation), just as with a sleep dart, so it can't run. *They turn white in the winter. Just like real rabbits. rabbit eating carrot.png|Rabbit eating a Carrot File:Cute_Sleeping_Rabbit.jpg|A rabbit sleeping File:Don't Starve Wilson's Field Notes - Catching Rabbits Without Traps|Catching Rabbits Freehand File:Jackalope.jpg File:Jackalope.1.jpg Category:Animals